Numerous styles of backpacks have been developed to help the hiker or user to more comfortably carry a wide variety objects. The evolution of the backpack carrier has focused on providing greater comfort, convenience and support for the user. Specific difficulties arise when one is trying to carry any substantial weight during a long hike or traverse uneven terrain. Traditional backpack frames often provided just a frame and shoulder straps. This arrangement promoted tension and excessive muscle use from trying to effectively accommodate and negotiate a heavy load on the user's back.
Specific problems arise when the user is trying to carry a heavy and long canoe over any substantial distance or rough terrain. Since canoes are a substantial weight, it is difficult for one person to carry it and often requires two people. Even with two people, problems can arise depending on the terrain that is being traversed, and whether the physical abilities of the two individuals are matched. People portaging on their own are at a further disadvantage as they must try to manoeuvre the canoe on their own.
Prior art back-packs and carriers have been devised to address the aforenoted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,246 issued on Aug. 20, 1996 to Michael Lambert of Ottawa, Canada, relates to a combination canoe carrier and camp chair. The carrier supports an inverted canoe on a person's back and is also capable of being converted to a folding camp chair. In the canoe carrier mode, a web interconnects upper ends of the frames to support the thwart of the inverted canoe. Suitable shoulder straps and a hip belt are also attached to the carrier.
Furthermore, due to the heavy loads and the lack of amenities that are available on such portage trips, the ability to have other camping equipment, such as a chair or table would be beneficial.
Donald F. Wilkes of Albuquerque, N.M., is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,903 which issued on Jan. 25, 1983. This patent relates to a pack frame for a backpack which includes structure for transferring a substantial portion of the vertical load component to a position at the hip area of a wearer which is well below the load's centre of gravity. The pack frame is comprised of a tubular frame structure which is adapted to support a load on the back of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,578 issued to Michael S. Bell of Goleta, Calif. on Dec. 31, 1985. This patent relates to a backpack with a frame to carry a load. The frame has a pair of upright rails, one at each side of the hiker. An encircling belt is attached to each of the upright rails, and a pair of shoulder rests fit over each of the shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,251 was issued on Jun. 9, 1998 has been assigned to Dana Design Ltd. of Bozeman, Mont. This patent relates to an external frame backpack which includes a frame, a hip-belt, two flexible stays, a back panel, and a lower panel. The frame is external and substantially rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,760 issued on May 2, 1972 to the inventor Lewis H. Blood of Leonardo, N.J. This patent relates to shoulder carriers or slings and to a type that is adapted for the transport particularly of canoes, small boats or outboard motors. It involves shoulder straps in the form of loops, connected at both ends, and a board in which the straps are attached and adjustable and said board provided with means to hold a boat, canoe or outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,367 issued to William S. Jackson of Ann Arbor, Mich. on May 22, 1973. This patent relates to an apparatus to be worn by an individual for carrying a canoe in an inverted position and simultaneously to be used for carrying a pack. The apparatus comprises a pack carrier adapted to be strapped to the back of the individual, and includes arms pivotally connected to the lower portion of the pack carrier and having attachment means at the distal ends of the arms for attachment to a transverse strut of the canoe.
Raytheon Company is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,740 which issued on Sep. 15, 1998. This patent relates to an improved universal adjustable modular load backpack for carrying heavy loads to be used in conjunction with a multi-functional, soldier-centred, computer enhanced warfare system and includes storage modules releasably mounted on a flexible pack frame extending the wearer's level of comfort and range of motion.
Thus a frame assembly for a canoe backpack carrier which allows for an individual to carry a canoe on their own, is comfortable and reduces the tension an individual experiences while carrying the backpack and includes additional camping equipment such as a collapsible table is desirable.